Directions One Two Many
Back to their right size, Ratchet and the gang find themselves in a forest where it has too many signs on the trees. Karai: Are you sure this is the right way, General? Alister: We should find someone who can help us here. Sonja: *Taps her foot, thinking for a moment* Genis: Something wrong, Sonja? Sonja: Nothing, I'm just thinking. Alister: About what? Sonja: About which way we have to go. Alister: Ahh.. There's a trick to this passageway - Listen. - Out of nowhere, someone singing in the background while lights popping from left to right. Ratchet: Clank, did you hear that? Clank: Stay sharp, everyone. ???: Lose something? - A smile appeared on a branch, talking to Ratchet and the others. Sonja: Whoa! Scarlett Red: Yeah, I know. Ratchet: Well, no. We are looking for you. ???: That's quite alright. One moment, please. - As the stranger sings again, it appears to be a talking cat. Sienna Willow: Wow, you're a cat! ???: A Cheshire Cat. - As he sings one more, he's starting to disappear. Alister: Hang on, we got some questions. Cheshire Cat: Very well. Third chorus - Ratchet: Ok, that's enough. Clank: I don't suppose you know the right direction, don't you? Cheshire Cat: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. Sonja: *Looks at the Cheshire Cat* Alice: Well, it really doesn't matter. Genis: Alice, how you can say that? Cheshire Cat: Then, it really doesn't matter which way you go. - The Cheshire Cat moved to another tree. Cheshire Cat: Oh, by the way.. If you really want to know, he went that way. Clank: To the left side of the forest.. Interesting. Ratchet: Why? Clank: Well, according to the official history, we should find someone there. Raine: Are you sure he just went that way? Cheshire Cat: He did what? Sonja: *Shrugs* Alice: Went that way. Cheshire Cat: Who did? Alice: The White Rabbit! Cheshire Cat: What rabbit? Genis: This is getting ridiculous.. Cheshire Cat: Can you stand on your head? Sonja: AH! *Hides behind Alister* Reia: Relax, Sonja. Just get to the point, cat. Cheshire Cat: If I were look for a white rabbit, I'll asked the Mad Hatter. Alice: Mad Hatter? Angela: Is there any other person that we can talk to, who is NOT mad? Cheshire Cat: Well, there's the March Hare in that direction. Ratchet: Thanks. We'll check it out. Cheshire Cat: Of course, he's mad, too. Sienna Willow: But, we can't go to mad people! Zack: That could just get worse! Cheshire Cat: Oh, you can't help that. Ratchet: What do you mean? Cheshire Cat: Mostly, everyone's mad here. *laughs* You may have notice, that I'm not all there myself. - The Cheshire Cat hums a little tune as he disappeared. Ratchet: Everyone's mad in this place? We better watch what we're going to say. Sasha: And try to be on their good side as possible. Genis: That's the best strategy I heard all day! It's no wonder people are angry so easily. Sonja: Yeah. Reia: We should get moving. - The gang headed out again for find a couple of people as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes